


雨天

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡
Kudos: 1





	雨天

阴雨绵绵。

透明伞打在头顶，雨并不大，击打在伞面的声音却难以忽视。路边小猫躲在屋檐下，想拿出手机拍下来，却发现已经难以腾出手。

一个人真麻烦。郭子凡想。

这种天气总让他想起夏之光：没别的，那家伙的名字真是起得好。叫“光“，就真的是个太阳，笑着闹着，让人没心思搭理阴郁角落。  
而太阳，总该被每个人仰望着的。

已经许久都没见过了。上节目前夏之光雀跃的给郭子凡打过电话，说着，凡凡凡凡，我可以去你长大的地方了。郭子凡轻轻应着，没忍心告诉夏之光，封闭式训练大概只是换了个天花板看看。没想到开始之后就没了什么通话的机会，郭子凡又开始好奇：夏之光会不会觉得，青岛的天花板比较好看。

节目是看了的。一百来号人的规模和当年十几人自然不同，郭子凡找夏之光的镜头吃力，索性只看看微博。手机页面开开合合 ，郭子凡撇撇嘴：上个节目就真是长大了，会撩人了，不只是那个傻乎乎念着“媳妇媳妇”的小朋友。  
结果还是被逗笑了。郭子凡从不意外夏之光到哪里都吃得开，只是看到犯傻的模样忍不住在屏幕面前都捂了脸。  
作为家属，还是很有自觉的。

上课和拍戏的日子并不无聊，郭子凡很会充实自己的生活。只是偶尔会觉得，有一点空落落的。  
两个人谈起恋爱来并不是黏黏糊糊的风格，郭子凡本就很独立，而夏之光看起来黏人，实则面对工作和学习不能再认真。  
但总归是了解彼此生活和感受的。一杯咖啡，一束花，一块糖，平平无奇的东西都会去和对方分享。  
哪儿像现在，自己了解到的，可能比粉丝还要慢上许多。

被通知有这个机会的时候，郭子凡并没什么反应。他无数次在采访中讲过想要成为一名优秀演员，那并不是应付记者的客套话。  
但他就是知道，夏之光一定要去的。  
接到电话的时候，没等那头开口，郭子凡就已经问出口来。他听见夏之光回答他：“凡凡，我真的很喜欢很喜欢在舞台上跳舞。你知道的。”  
郭子凡知道，他当然知道。站在舞台上身边只有对方的那一刻。灵魂就已经融为一体。深夜的练习，地板记录汗水，而彼此承载苦痛。

夏之光站在舞台上的样子，意气风发，自由而潇洒，让人不舍得去触碰少年用梦想织造出的光芒。那是只有真正热爱的人才可以拥有的。

汽车的鸣笛打断了郭子凡的思绪。  
郭子凡耸耸肩，勉强拿出手机拍了张照片。消息发送的对象已经许久没有回应，再向上翻是无数条没有回复的照片。  
而最上面一条，只是七个字。

“光哥，做你想做的。”


End file.
